XOXO Agent
by Mrs Byun
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! HunBaek, ChanBaek, KrisBaek, HunHan. Mereka adalah anggota-anggota XOXO Agent yang bertugas untuk membunuh, menjual organ tubuh, atau menjual benda haram. Tapi, siapa yang sangka? Di dalam markas mereka banyak kisah percintaan yang rumit. Baekhyun yang tak mengenal cinta sementara Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kris begitu menyukainya. Lalu apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan Kai?
1. Chapter 1

Title : XOXO Agent.

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Do Kyungsoo and others.

Pairing : HunBaek, ChanBaek, KrisBaek, Slight KaiSoo, HunHan.

Length : Chaptered.

Genre : Engga jelas, Action, Romance, NC.

Rating : PG - 16

Warning! : FF jelekan, aneh, ga layak baca. Yaoi Fic, kekerasan, NC. Don't Copas! No Bash! Silent readers go to HELL!

~XOXOAgent~

Anggota XOXO Agent :

• Kris Wu : Ketua dari organisasi terlarang yang paling di segani dengan anak buahnya. Sangat tampan dan berkharisma dan bersifat keras, tetapi hanya kepada Baekhyun ia bersikap sangat 'jinak'. Julukan atau nama samarannya adalah Dragon Fire.

• Byun Baekhyun : seorang pemuda manis yang di sukai oleh semua anggota XOXO Agent. Memiliki hati yang baik namun akan sangat kejam jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaannya. Julukan atau nama samarannya adalah Preety Killer.

• Park Chanyeol : namja tinggi yang sangat maniak terhadap Baekhyun. Saudara dari seorang Kris Wu. Mempunyai sikap ramah sebagai kedoknya dan akan terlihat sangat buas jika menyangkut mangsanya. Julukan atau nama samarannya adalah Flams Shadow.

• Oh Sehun : maknae dalam organisasi ini. Menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai prioritas utamanya dan Luhan yang menjadi prioritas keduanya. Memiliki wajah yang datar dan sangat dingin, tetapi jika dengan hyung-hyungnya, ia akan menjadi pribadi yang sangat manja. Julukan atau nama samarannya adalah Poker face.

• Xi Luhan : tertua di organisasi ini meski wajahnya terlalu imut untuk di katakan tua. Sahabat dekat Baekhyun. Berwajah malaikat tapi hati seperti iblis. Julukan dan nama samarannya adalah Deer Lu.

XOXO Agent adalah organisasi yang sebenarnya terlarang, tetapi mereka menutupi perbuatan mereka dengan cara berkerja sama dengan kepolisian.

Organinasi ini menjual obat-obatan terlarang, dan juga menjual organ tubuh manusia, atau bisa saja di bayar untuk menghabisi nyawa seseorang.

Others :

• Kim Jongin : Seorang polisi baru yang menyamar menjadi murid Senior High School karena tugasnya untuk menyelidiki sindikat penjualan obat terlarang.

• Do Kyungsoo : Murid Senior High School yang jatuh cinta pada Kai karena Kai pernah menolongnya saat di kepung oleh kerumunan anak berandalan di sekolahnya.

**XOXOAgent**

**CHAPTER 1**

Author POV

Baekhyun menatap namja incarannya di balik kacamata berbingkai hitamnya lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya lalu berjalan menuju tempat namja itu, atau namanya adalah Kim Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun-ah." Panggil Baekhyun.

Namja bertubuh kekar itu berbalik lalu tersenyum cerah melihat Baekhyun.

"Wah Baek, ada apa?"

"Eum ani, hanya ingin mencari udara segar saja." Dusta Baekhyun yang ajaibnya membuat Jonghyun percaya begitu mudahnya.

"Ah.. Haha.. Kau cantik sekali malam ini."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut. "Terima kasih, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kau melihatku."

"Eh maksudmu?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kalau andaikan kau mati hari ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jonghyun menyeritkan dahinya. "Eum apa ya? Jangan dulu deh, aku masih banyak dosa yang belum ku pertanggung jawabkan."

Baekhyun semakin tertawa lalu ia memberhentikan jalannya.

"Kenapa berhenti Baek?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Pertanggung jawabkanlah dosamu pada Tuhan nanti dan Katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia."

"Ne? ... Hhmmpphhh."

Chanyeol membekap mulut Jonghyun dari belakang dengan sapu tangan yang sudah di semprotkan obat bius tadi.

Dengan perlahan Jonghyun jatuh dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan selanjutnya sudah bisa di tebak. Seluruh organ penting dalam tubuh Jonghyun akan lenyap.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya, menghubungi seseorang.

"Kris hyung, mission clear."

**XOXOAgent**

"Ige mwoya?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika Kris melempar sebuah berkas di depan meja Baekhyun.

Anggota XOXO Agent memang sedang berkumpul sekarang.

"Departemen penyelidikan meminta bantuan kita untuk mengirim 2 orang untuk menyelidiki sindikat penjualan obat terlarang di sebuah sekolah Senior high school." Jelas Kris.

Seluruh anggota mengangguk. "Lalu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ku pikir aku akan memberikan tugas ini untukmu dan Sehun."

Sehun yang di sebut namanya langsung tersenyum sumringah. "Nah begitu Kris hyung, menempatkan tugasku dengan Baekhyun hyung."

Kris hanya memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Kalian akan bekerja sama dengan seorang polisi baru."

"Nugu?"

"Eum, Kim Jongin, atau Kai."

Baekhyun menatap Kris lalu keningnya mengkerut, rasanya nama Kim Jongin tidak asing di telinganya dan mendengar nama itu, rasanya ada yang aneh dalam dirinya.

"Kim Jongin?"

"Ne Baekhyun, ada apa? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Kris.

"Ah ani."

Kris mengangguk. "Yasudah, besok Baekhyun dan Sehun akan ikut denganku ke departemen penyelidikan dan untuk Chanyeol dan Luhan... Bedah mereka." Ujar Kris sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu.

Luhan tersenyum, menanti pekerjaan yang akan di kerjakannya besok. Membedah tubuh yang tak tahu apa-apa, mengambil organ-organ tubuhnya dan membakar sisa tubuh yang tak di perlukan, sungguh ironis.

**XOXOAgent**

[SKIP]

Seorang namja dengan seragam polisi dan bername tag 'Choi Siwon' itu tersenyum lembut pada Kris, Baekhyun, dan Sehun, lalu mengajaknya untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan di dalam ruangan itu terdapat seorang namja lagi.

Eum, namja itu berkulit tan, mempunyai bibir yang seksi, tubuh yang atletis dan tinggi.

"Silahkan duduk."

Baekhyun duduk dan masih tetap menatap namja berkulit tan itu. Kenapa rasanya Baekhyun pernah melihat namja ini?

"Ini adalah Kim Jongin, Kris-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi, Sehun-ssi, dan dia yang akan menjadi partner dari Baekhyun-ssi dan Sehun-ssi untuk menjalani tugas penyelidikan itu." Jelas Siwon.

Kris dan Sehun mengangguk, sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Bisik Sehun karena melihat Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Gwenchana."

Sehun mengangguk meski ia tidak yakin, lalu kembali mendengar ucapan Siwon.

Kai menatap Baekhyun yang tidak fokus. Hatinya seperti tergelitik melihat wajah Baekhyun. Wajah bersinar yang cantik, dengan mata sipit, hidung yang mancung dan bibir yang tipis.

Membuat Kai ...

Teringat dengan seseorang di masa lalunya...

**XOXOAgent**

Baekhyun memandangi sebuah foto lama, mengusapnya dan menaruhnya di dada. Apa lagi kalau bukan foto keluarganya? Ayah, ibu, seorang kakak dan dirinya.

Segalanya terasa begitu sempurna sampai kecelakaan merenggut kedua nyawa orang tuanya, meninggalkkan Baekhyun dengan kakaknya. Kakak satu-satunya yang sangat Baekhyun sayangi melebihi nyawanya sendiri.

"Hyung, bogosiphoyo. Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?" Lirih Baekhyun.

DEG!

Matanya membelalak, dengan cepat Baekhyun membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah foto di sana.

Di dalam foto polaroid, terdapat seorang namja berkulit tan sedang merangkul namja cantik dan imut. Dan pinggir foto itu terdapat sedikit bercak darah.

_"Kim Jongin, saranghae."_

Baekhyun meremas foto itu. Ya, itu adalah tulisan yang terdapat di balik foto itu.

Tanpa sadar mata Baekhyun memanas dan giginya bergemeletuk.

"Hyung" Lirihnya.

_Flashback..._

_Baekhyun yang saat itu baru berumur 10 tahun masuk ke rumah kecilnya dengan hyungnya. Ia memang tinggal di sini setelah kepergian orang tuanya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu._

_"Hyung eodiseo?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengitari rumah kecilnya dan tidak mendapati hyungnya di mana-mana._

_..._

_"Hiks.. Kai.. Hiks..."_

_Baekhyun tertegun sejenak, lalu mulai menelusuri dari mana asal suara itu sampai ia masuk ke kamar hyungnya dan berhenti di depan kamar mandi. Baekhyun memang tidak mengecek kamar mandi tadi._

_Mata Baekhyun membelalak sempurna. "HYUNG!"_

_Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghampiri hyungnya yang sedang sekarat. Pergelangan tangan kirinya terluka parah dan mengeluarkan darah segar dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak._

_Baekhyun saat itu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan hyungnya, padahal jelas sekali jika hyungnya itu menyayat pergelangan tangannya sendiri._

_"Baekkie mianhae. Kau harus jaga dirimu sendiri tanpa hyung. Maaf jika hyung tidak bisa menjagamu." Ucap kakaknya -Byun Taemin- dengan nafas putus-putus._

_"Hiks.. Hyung Waeyo? Jangan meninggalkan Baekkie sendirian, Baekkie takut." Isak Baekhyun sambil memegang tangan kakaknya._

_"Kim Jongin." Lirih Taemin sambil memejam kan matanya dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis._

_"Mianhae Baekkie, hyung menyayangi..mu.."_

_Taemin menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sampai sebuah lembar foto terjatuh tepat di paha Baekhyun._

_'Kim Jongin, saranghae.'_

_Baekhyun menggeram. Karena ia masih belum begitu dewasa pada saat itu, ia menyimpulkan bahwa kematian kakaknya adalah karena seorang Kim Jongin! Dan sebagai seorang adik, ia jelas akan menghabisi nyawa Kim Jongin, demi kakaknya, Byun Taemin._

_Flashback end..._

Cklek..

Blam..

Baekhyun hanya diam ketika ia merasa seseorang memasuki kamarnya, bahkan lelehan air matanya tidak segera ia hapus karena ingatannya kembali pada 10 tahun yang lalu.

Greb~

"Hyung, waeyo? Kenapa menangis eoh?" Tanya Sehun lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas.

"Gwenchana."

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja hyung. Ada masalah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengusap punggung tangan Sehun yang berada di perutnya.

"Sedikit."

Sehun mengecup leher Baekhyun. "Kau kenal dengan polisi tadi hyung? Aku merasakan tatapan yang berbeda ketika kau melihatnya."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Sehun lalu berbalik menghadap Sehun. "Kau mau membantuku kan Sehunnie?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu. Apapun untukmu hyung."

Baekhyun mengusap wajah Sehun. "Kim Jongin harus mati." Lalu setelah itu Baekhyun langsung membawa Sehun ke dalam ciumannya yang cukup menuntut, sementara Sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Dengan tidak sabar Sehun merobek kaus Baekhyun, menciumi setiap inchi tubuh Baekhyun yang membuatnya gila. Mereka memang sudah melakukan hal ini berkali-kali. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol dan Kris, dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima setiap sentuhan mereka yang sama-sama membuatnya mabuk.

Baekhyun selalu menerima setiap manuver yang di berikan Sehun, Chanyeol, maupun Kris dan Baekhyun akan melayani mereka dengan senang hati.

"Eumm, ah.. Ahhh.. Ahhh.. You are so big Sehunnie! Ahh! Deeper! Oh shit, it's so delicious." Racau Baekhyun di saat Sehun menghentak-hentakan juniornya ke dalam hole Baekhyun dengan keras.

"So tight! Eumhh, Baekkie hyung kau ke..that.. Ahh!"

"Aku.. Mau ke..luarhh.. Aaahhh! Faster! Ouuhh.. Damn big! Ah.. Ahhh."

"Bersama hyung." Dan Sehun semakin menambah temponya menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun menjadi lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

"Aaahhhhh." Ucap mereka berdua ketika sperma mereka sudah keluar dengan brutalnya.

Sehun menghapus keringat Baekhyun dan menatap mata sayu Baekhyun.

"Saranghae hyung." Ucap Sehun lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Hmm."

"Dan aku berharap suatu saat nanti kau akan mengatakan 'nado saranghae' padaku hyung."

...

Tak jauh dari sana seseorang. Ah ani, tapi dua orang sedang menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka.

Kedua orang itu adalah Kris dan Luhan. Kedua orang itu sangat sakit hati melihat kejadian yang berada di depannya.

Kris memang mencintai Baekhyun saat dimana ia pertama kali melihat Baekhyun yang di bawa oleh appanya ke markas ini 10 tahun yang lalu, dimana Baekhyun terlihat sangat lemah dan rapuh. Dan sejak saat itulah Kris mematenkan hatinya untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Sementara Luhan? Ia adalah mantan kekasih Sehun. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan seperti bisa di lihat, Luhan sama sekali belum bisa move on dari Sehun dan Luhan masih sangat mencintai Sehun. Sehun? Oh lihat bagaimana caranya menatap mata Baekhyun. Siapapun akan tahu jika Sehun sudah berhasil move on dan mencintai Baekhyun sekarang. Meski Baekhyun tak kunjung membalas perasaan Sehun.

Sejak kapan seorang Byun Baekhyun perduli terhadap cinta?

Dan Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa membenci Baekhyun karena Baekhyun adalah sahabat terbaiknya, ya sahabat terbaiknya.

**TBC/Delete?**

**Hyaa, author bawa cerita baru lagi.. hehe.. suka deh sama yang agent-agent kaya gitu.. hehe..**

**Ah ya, author mau curhat dulu (?)**

**Aku sediiihhhh + keseellll + empet deh.. tau kenapa? Aku sedih karena yang view FF ku banyak tapi yang review bahkan 10 % nya saja tak ada! Huft! Buat yang mau review dan ga punya akun tetep bisa review kok dearrr..**

**Intinya jangan Cuma bisa jadi silent readers ^^ Kalian harus bisa menghormati karya orang lain ****J**

**Buat yang selalu review FF ku, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! Aku sayang (?) kalian! Hehe..**

**Kelanjutan FF ini bergantung dari banyaknya review..**

**Dan ah! Author mau nanya.. mana nih yang mau di post duluan dua hari lagi?**

** 1. I'm Your destiny?**

** 2. Crazy Love?**

** 3. Who is the best for me?**

** 4. Jealous?**

**Jawab yaaa ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : XOXO Agent.

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Do Kyungsoo and others.

Pairing : HunBaek, ChanBaek, KrisBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan, and others.

Length : Chaptered.

Genre : Engga jelas, Action, Romance, NC.

Rating : PG - 16

Warning! : FF jelekan, aneh, ga layak baca. Yaoi Fic, kekerasan, NC. Don't Copas! No Bash! Silent readers go to HELL!

~XOXOAgent~

**CHAPTER 2**

Author POV

Kris mendengus melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun yang keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan pakaian sekolah mereka. Mereka memang masih terlihat cocok saat mengenakannya.

Kris tambah berang karena melihat bercak merah memenuhi leher putih nan mulus Baekhyun.

"Jika sonsaengmu menanyai kenapa lehermu bilang saja kau alergi."

Ucap Kris yang jelas sekali menyindir Baekhyun dan Sehun. Siapa yang tidak cemburu jika melihat orang yang kau cintai bercinta dengan orang lain. Ah bukan, tetapi orang yang sudah tinggal bersamamu belasan tahun.

Baiklah, seluruh penghuni markas ini pun tahu jika seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah menganggap cinta itu ada. Ia hanya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia dapatkan.

Tetapi jika di tanya siapa yang Byun Baekhyun cintai? Ia akan menjawab.

"Maaf, aku melakukan hal ini bukan karena cinta, tapi hanya karena nafsu."

See? Byun Baekhyun memang tidak mengenal apa itu cinta. Dan ketiga namja yang mencintainya dengan tulus hanya bisa bersabar dan mencoba menerima keadaan bahwa namja yang paling di cintai mereka, 'membagi tubuh' satu dengan yang lain.

**XOXOAgent**

Di sebuah lorong buntu, terdapat Kai yang sedang menunggu 2 orang, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Baekhyun menatap tajam Kai, sementara Sehun mengerti dengan tatapan tajam itu dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun seolah menguatkan namja itu.

"Kita akan berbeda kelas untuk memudahkan penyelidikan ini. Aku di kelas 3-B, Baekhyun-ssi di kelas 3-E dan Sehun-ssi di kelas 2-C." Jelas Kai.

Sehun hanya mengangguk malas, ia tidak perduli. Toh ia tidak akan menyelidiki siapa pengedar narkoba di sekolah ini. Bukan kah XOXO Agent salah satu pengedar narkoba?

Mereka akan bekerja sama dengan polisi meski pada kenyataannya mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa dan malah menyabotasi tindakan mereka.

"Aku ke kelasku dulu, dan aku sangat memohon bantuan kalian untuk menyelidiki kasus ini karena aku masih polisi baru. Annyeong." Ucap Kai lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang bersama Baekhyun. Perlakuan Sehun membuat matanya cukup terusik.

Sehun hendak menarik tangan Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun hanya menahan pergerakannya.

"Wae hyung?"

"Kim Jongin harus... Mati." Ucap Baekhyun tegas.

Sehun tersenyum. "Tentu, dan aku akan membantumu hyung. Apapun, untukmu."

Baekhyun berjalan di sebuah gang sempit yang jauh dari keramaian, lalu masuk ke salah satu rumah kumuh di dalam gang.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan ruangan berdebu seperti gudang. Baekhyun berjalan menuju satu pintu di sudut ruangan.

"Konfirmasi agent." Terdengar suara seperti itu dari pengeras suara di samping pintu.

Dengan cekatan Baekhyun menempelkan telapak tangannya pada sebuah benda pemindai sidik jadi dan menempatkan matanya di depan alat pemindai retina.

"Agent di terima." Ucap suara lagi dan pintu kumuh itu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang menyerupai lift.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam lift itu dan lift itu bergerak turun menuju basement atau markas XOXO Agent.

Pintu lift terbuka, menampilkan satu ruangan yang sangat luas, bersih, dan mewah, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di atas tadi.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" Tanya Baekhyun malas lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Sekolahmu." Ucap Kris.

"Membosankan. Aku bahkan sudah menghafal materi yang di ajarkan itu di luar kepalaku." Ujar Baekhyun membuat Kris gemas.

"Sehun kemana Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Luhan yang sedang membaca majalah.

"Tadi dia bilang dia mau beli bubble tea hyung. Kau seperti tidak tahu kebiasaan anak itu saja sih."

"Ah ne."

"Kau kenapa hyung? Sakit?"

"Gwenchana."

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya, lama-lama Luhan juga pasti akan memberitahunya karena mereka adalah sepasang sahabat.

"Mau kemana?" Interupsi Kris di saat Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Berlatih menembak."

Baekhyun POV

Dengan cepat ku tembaki papan yang bergerak itu dan di papan itu ku tempeli foto seorang Kim Jongin, namja yang sudah sukses memporak-porandakan hidupku dan kakakku, terlebih memisahkan aku dengan kakakku.

"Kau harus mati namja brengsek. Mati! Mati!" Ucapku masih terus menembaki objek sasaranku. Seperti biasa, tidak pernah meleset.

"Hyung, tenang saja, aku akan membalaskan dendammu ne. Aku tidak akan membiarkan si brengsek itu bisa hidup dengan tenang setelah kepergianmu. Aku janji."

Author POV

Kai bersiul-siul sambil menatap sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari orang-orang yang sekiranya mencurigakan menurutnya.

"Tolong! Mmpphhtt."

Kai menyeritkan dahinya, jiwa melindunginya keluar begitu saja dan mencari asal suara itu.

"Ya! Lepaskan dia!" Teriak Kai karena melihat seorang namja mungil bermata bulat sedang di kepung oleh segerombolan siswa nakal.

"Siapa kau ikut campur? Pergi!" Teriak seorang namja bername tag 'Huang ZiTao'

"Kalau kalian tidak mau pergi, aku akan melaporkannya ke Park Sonsaengnim!"

Namja bernama Tao itu berdecih lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada pundak namja manis itu.

"Do Kyungsoo ingat, urusan kita belum selesai." Ucap Tao lalu menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo ke tembok.

Kyungsoo meringis lalu Kai membantunya untuk berdiri tegap.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Kai panik.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu matanya yang sudah bulat menjadi tambah besar karena melihat pangeran di depannya.

"Ah? N..ne. Gwenchana."

Kyungsoo merasakan kedua pipinya memanas dan ia merasa gugup sekarang.

"Eh? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu merah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng panik.

"Mian aku harus pergi, terima kasih bantuannya." Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Kai.

"Hey! Namaku Kim Jongin, senang bertemu denganmu." Dan kalimat itu sukses menambah rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo.

**XOXOAgent**

Tuk!

Sehun sedikit menggeram ketika ia merasa sesuatu mengenai kepalanya. Dengan malas ia mendongakan kepala dan melihat Choi sonsaengnim sedang menatapnya garang.

"Sehun hakseng, tolong kerjakan soal di papan tulis nomer 4."

Dengan santai Sehun malah menguap dan segera beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil spidol yang di pakai untuk melempar kepalanya tadi.

Dengan lincah Sehun mengerjakan soal matematika di papan tulis tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Tentu saja, ia bahkan baru lulus sekolah 2 tahun yang lalu dan rumus-rumus itu masih sangat menempel di otaknya.

Choi sonsaengnim yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya dan membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Hasil kerjamu bagus, lain kali jangan tidur lagi di kelas."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Rasanya sangat membosankan. 1000 kali lebih baik jika ia sedang bertarung dari pada harus bersekolah.

Bermain dengan darah lebih mengasikan dari buku-buku tebal ini.

"Kenapa Kris hyung memberikan aku pekerjaan sialan ini?" Geram Baekhyun.

"Ah tapi jika tidak, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Kai dan menghabisinya." Baekhyun bersmirk. "Hanya tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya saja dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada nyawamu Kim Jongin."

Baekhyun pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas dan pergi ke perpustakaan. Baekhyun mencari novel tentang pembunuhan, karena ia suka itu.

"Sudah menangkap keganjilan?"

Baekhyun terdiam, lalu menutup bukunya lalu menghadap orang itu.

"Belum, kau?"

Kai mengangguk. "Sedikit. Hanya bertemu pada segerombolan anak pembuat onar."

"Lalu?"

"Bukankah biasanya anak nakal lebih berpotensi? Maka aku akan mencoba memfokuskan pada mereka dulu."

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun seadanya, takut-takut jika ada jalinan kerja sama yang tercipta.

"Huang Zi Tao dan kedua temannya, aku tidak tahu siapa."

Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Baekhyun untuk menyelesaikan misi ini selama 2 hari. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat rupanya saja Baekhyun sudah bisa tahu apa orang tersebut memakai obat-obatan atau tidak.

"Tahu Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mendesis pasrah karena Kai tak juga kunjung pergi dari hadapannya, kalau Baekhyun mau, ia bisa saja membunuh Kai sekarang. Tapi tidak, belum saatnya.

"Hm, teman sekelasku."

"Tadi aku menolongnya karena ia di kepung oleh Tao."

Baekhyun menatap Kai seolah bertanya 'apa peduliku?'

"Oh." Hanya itu respon Baekhyun dan Kai tersenyum.

"Suka novel pembunuhan eoh?"

"Menurutmu?"

Kai memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku bertanya, kau malah balik bertanya."

Baekhyun hanya mendengus dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi anggota XOXO Agent?"

"Sudah lama."

"Kau pernah mendengar julukan seperti preety killer, Flams shadow, atau bahkan Poker face?" Tanya Kai.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, ingat hanya sedikit. "Tentu."

"Kudengar mereka selalu bisa menghapus jejak kejahatan mereka, bahkan kelompokmu pun tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan mereka."

Baekhyun sedikit jengah dengan ucapan Kai. Apa ini sebuah jebakan?

"Ku harap tugas ini akan berjalan lancar dan meningkatkan citraku sebagai polisi baru." Ucap Kai lalu tertawa.

Baekhyun menatap Kai malas, ingin rasanya meremukkan kepalanya saja dan membelah-belah tubuhnya.

"Aku permisi."

Kai menatap kepergian Baekhyun dan sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Cantik."

**XOXO Agent**

Baekhyun POV

Aku dan Sehun masuk ke markas kami dengan Sehun yang merangkul pundakku membuat Chanyeol dan Kris menatap ke arah kami dengan pandangan yang ... Entahlah.

Aku tahu mereka semua mencintaiku, tapi maaf, di dalam kamus Byun Baekhyun, kata cinta itu tidak ada, dan bukankah sudah ku bilang jika aku meladeni mereka semua hanya karena nafsu? Dan aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan yang namanya terikat dengan suatu hubungan, apa lagi percintaan, sangat memuakan.

"Tanganmu bisa di lepas Oh Sehun?" Tanya Kris hyung dengan raut wajah sebalnya. Kris hyung tampan dan sangat mencintaiku, aku tahu, tapi aku tidak punya perasaan apapun dengannya, sedikitpun.

"Wae?" Ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Sehun." Sehun juga tampan, namun sedikit kekanakan, ia juga sangat mencintaiku, dan aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik kecilku saja, meski pada kenyataannya tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dariku.

"Tanganmu membuat mata kami terusik." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia juga sama saja. Tampan dan sangat mencintaiku, tetapi aku tidak mencintainya. Perasaanku itu seolah-olah mati pada mereka.

"Baekhyun hyung saja tidak masalah kok." Bantah Sehun.

Aku hanya menggeram. "Kalian berisik, aku mengantuk dan jangan ada yang berani masuk ke kamarku!" Ucapku lalu membanting pintu kamarku.

"Baekkie."

Aku menoleh ke suara itu. "Luhan hyung?"

Dia tersenyum. "Aku boleh tidur di sini kan?"

"Tentu saja, kau berhak tidur di manapun kau mau hyung."

Luhan hyung tersenyum terima kasih, lalu menepuk ranjang di sebelahnya, memintaku duduk.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Ada masalah? Perlu bantuanku?" Tanyaku lalu mengusap pipinya, akumelihatnya lesu beberapa hari terakhir.

"Baekkie sepertinya dekat sekali dengan Sehun yah."

"Eh?"

"Baekkie sangat cantik dan baik, juga handal dalam ilmu bela diri dan menembak, tidak salah jika Sehun menyukaimu."

Aku terdiam, akhirnya paham dengan ucapan Luhan hyung, sahabatku.

"Ah tIdak juga, Luhan hyung jauh lebih hebat dariku."

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku mencintainya dan aku hanya ingin dia bahagia, untuk itu ..."

Luhan hyung terdiam dan aku menebak jalan pikirannya.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk berpacaran dengan Sehun kan hyung?" Tanyaku.

Ia menatapku sendu. "Kumohon, demi kebahagiaan Sehun."

"Kau gila hyung? Akan ada banyak hati yang tersakiti nanti, terutama hatimu, mana mungkin aku tega menyakiti hati sahabat baikku sendiri." Tolakku.

"Tapi.."

"Hyung! Tenang saja, aku akan membuat Sehun kembali padamu."

"Baek."

"Sehun lebih pantas bersamamu hyung, lagipula keadaanku hanya membuatnya sakit hati saja. Kurasa semua penghuni rumah ini pun tahu bahwa di dalam kamus seorang Byun Baekhyun, kata cinta itu tidak pernah ada."

"Sehun-ah." Panggil Baekhyun ketika ia mengambil air putih di dapur dan Sehun sedang makan.

"Ne hyung?"

Baekhyun duduk di depan Sehun lalu menatap Sehun.

"Kau mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Baekhyun dan pertanyaannya itu membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu ? Kau yang paling tahu hyung."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Jika memang kau mencintaiku, turuti ucapanku."

Sehun mengangguk. "Hmm, apa itu?"

"Kembalilah pada Luhan hyung."

DEG!

**TBC!**

**Huaaaaa.. miaannn.. mian banget chapter ini rasanya hancur (?) Ini nih aku bawain chapter 2 nya buat yang minta XOXO Agent di lanjutin **

**Aku akan update jealous hari minggu atau senen nanti ^^ jadi di tunggu ya!**

**AH! Ini chapter harus review ya! Jangan sampe jadi silent readers ne ^^**

** : Serem kah? Kurasa tidak semenyeramkan FF pembunuhan yang lain.. kkk.. HunBaek ya? Ummmmmm..**

**LuBaekShipper**** : Hari minggu saya lanjut chingu **

**Kaibaekship**** : Baekhyun suka sama Kai ya? Ummm, bisa jadi :D **

**Momo**** : Semua nasib Kai berada di otak author (?) kkk.**

**Date Kaito**** : Iya ini ada HunBaeknya, hehe.**

**CY Destiny**** : Mkasih udah review ^^ ChanBaek? Ummm XD ini emang ngenes di Luhannya chingu, hehe. Taemin bunuh diri itu karena kai mutusin dia **

**rachel suliss**** : Gimana Luhan sama Baekhyun bisa deket? Itu bakal kebuka di chapter terakhir FF ini, hehe. Jadi tunggu aja ya! Makasih udah suka dan review FF abal saya :* **

**amus**** : HunChanKris itu tau kok kalo Baekhyun sering 'tidur' sama mereka XD**

**baekggu**** : Iya, kai itu mantan taemin. Hehe.. mau banget ya HunBaek ato ChanBaek? Kubikin LuBaek aja gimana? Kkkk**

**Kang Yura**** : ini FF emang bergenre kejam (?) Iya nih, lulu belom bisa move on dari maknae cadel kita, hihihi**

**ByunGhei**** : Wah makasih pemberitahuannya chingu! Aku memang salah meletakan (?) rating. Hehe. **

**D'Queen**** : Kenapa HunHan putus? Umm, jadi pas HunHan masih pacaran Sehun udah tertarik sama pesona Baekhyun.**

**i-BAEK**** : HunBaek kah? Hehe. Aduh HunBaek lagi hot sih, kkk.**

**Waaa, maaf ya kalo balesan reviewnya Cuma seuprit, eheheh. Jangan pada lupa review lagi ya. Kkaebsong!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : XOXO Agent.

Author : JacqJacqueline_

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Do Kyungsoo and others.

Pairing : HunBaek, ChanBaek, KrisBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan, and others.

Length : Chaptered.

Genre : Engga jelas, Action, Romance, NC.

Rating : PG - 16

Warning! : FF jelekan, aneh, ga layak baca. Yaoi Fic, kekerasan, NC. Don't Copas! No Bash! Silent readers go to HELL!

~XOXOAgent~

**CHAPTER 3**

Author POV

"Kau gila hyung?"

"Ani."

"Aku tidak bisa kembali pada Luhan hyung, maaf." Tolak Sehun.

"Wae? Bukankah Luhan hyung dulu juga kekasihmu?"

"Itu dulu dan aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apapun lagi dengan Luhan hyung, meskipun ia memegang prioritas kedua dalam hidupku tetapi aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyung, tidak lebih. Yang aku cintai itu hanya dirimu hyung."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kau tahu sendiri Sehun-ah, aku tidak mengenal apa itu cinta."

"Dan aku akan menjadi orang yang memperkenalkanmu dengan cinta." Balas Sehun sambil menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Sehun yang menangkup pipinya, meremas tangan Sehun pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin Luhan hyung bahagia, dan satu-satunya cara agar Luhan hyung bahagia adalah bersamamu Sehun-ah."

"Hyung."

"Kau mencintaiku kan? Buktikan ucapanmu dengan tindakan Sehunnie." Ucap Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku.

**XOXO Agent."

Greb~

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"Menghitung bintang."

"Untuk?"

"Tidak ada maksud tertentu."

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam, tidak tahu mau berbicara apa.

"Kapan kau akan melihatku?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening lalu berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kapan kau akan melihatku yang begitu mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Ia bahkan sudah membahas masalah ini ribuan kali dengan the three -ChanyeolSehunKris-

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan berulang kali Chanyeol-ah? Aku tidak mengenal apa itu cinta dan tidak tertarik dengan cinta. Cinta itu memuakan. Jika kau memang lelah menungguku, silahkan, kau boleh cari yang lain. Aku sama sekali tidak akan melarangmu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Lelah? Siapa yang tidak lelah terus seperti ini? Apa yang selama ini Baekhyun berikan padanya adalah sebuah harapan palsu.

Chanyeol berfikir ketika Baekhyun dengan senang hati melayaninya mungkin Baekhyun sudah sedikit jatuh hati dengannya, tetapi pemikiran itu musnah begitu saja ketika keesokan harinya ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Baekhyun sudah bercinta dengan orang lain. Tidakkah ada hal yang lebih menyedihkan dari pada hal ini?

"Aku lelah..."

**XOXO Agent**

Beberapa hari belakangan ini Kai terus menyelidiki tentang Tao dan teman-temannya, entahlah, ia seperti mempunyai suatu firasat.

Ia bahkan harus mendekati Kyungsoo untuk memperlancar misinya. Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahu jika ia sedang di peralat oleh Kai untuk mendapat informasi lebih jauh tentang Tao dan teman-temannya.

"Mereka memang siswa yang terkenal kenalakannya. Tao, Chen, dan Lay memang siswa yang bermasalah. Mereka sangat sering berkelahi dan mempunyai markas."

"Markas?"

"Ne, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana itu."

Kai mengangguk lalu iris matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan dengan Sehun.

"Ah Kyungsoo sudah dulu, aku ingin menemui temanku. Nanti aku telefon oke." Ucap Kai lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Ihhh kenapa dia tega sekali meninggalkanku?" Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Hey."

Baekhyun dan Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika Kai menepuk pundak mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kai karena Baekhyun hanya sibuk menatap Kai dengan pandangan membunuhnya.

"Aku sedang melakukan upaya mendekati Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. "Hanya jangan mudah percaya dengan cepat kepada seseorang Kim Jongin." Ucap Baekhyun lalu langsung menarik Sehun pergi.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Eungghh." Baekhyun mengucek matanya. Ia lelah, sungguh.

Baekhyun sedikit meringis ketika ia merasa bagian bawahnya sedikit sakit akibat permainan Kris yang cukup kasar tadi.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Kris yang berada di sampingnya. Kris sangat tampan.

"Emmhh, baby, kau sudah bangun? Sini." Ucap Kris lalu menepuk dadanya, meminta Baekhyun tidur di sana.

Baekhyun menurut, lalu tidur di dada bidang Kris yang terekspos tanpa penutup, lalu tangan Baekhyun mengusap-ngusap dada Kris membuat sesuatu di bawah yang tadinya 'tidur' menjadi sedikit 'bangun'.

"Kau menggodaku eoh? Kau mau lagi?" Tanya Kris frontal.

"Ck, pervert! Ini saja masih terasa sakit Kris. Aku tidak bertaruh akan berjalan dengan baik besok." Dengus Baekhyun.

Kris tertawa lalu mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. Sudah sangat sering mendengar ucapan seperti itu, membuatnya hampir mati kebosanan.

"Aku tahu."

Kris hanya diam, tidak memaksa Baekhyun untuk membalas kata-katanya dengan kata yang selalu di harapkan olehnya.

"Kris hyung."

"Hmm? Ada apa baby?"

"Aku... Ingin membunuh Kim Jongin."

Kris sedikit tersentak. "Wae?"

"Dia.. Penyebab kematian kakakku! Kakakku bunuh diri karena dia! Dan aku tidak akan bisa tenang kalau dia belum mati di tanganku."

"Hmm, arasso, lakukan sesukamu Baekhyun-ah."

**XOXO Agent**

Someone POV

"Bagaimana tugasmu?"

Aku tertawa lalu duduk dan menghisap rokok. "Seperti biasa, lancar. Dia sudah mulai menanyaiku tentang kalian."

"Bagus. Buat dia terus percaya padamu. Bodoh sekali dia bisa tertipu dengan mudahnya."

Sekali lagi aku tertawa keras. "Tapi ia menarik, aku suka."

Lawan bicaraku itu melotot lalu menatapku garang.

"Tenang saja tenang. Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku tetap akan melaksanakan tugasku dengan baik, tak perlu khawatir."

"Semoga kata-katamu bisa di percaya."

**XOXO Agent**

Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu, jika selama ini Kai diam-diam selalu mengamatinya dan terkadang Kai suka tertawa sendiri melihat tingah menggemaskan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlalu tidak perduli dengan Kai, dan ia masih membiarkan Kai untuk bernafas dalam beberapa hari sebelum Baekhyun membunuhnya dan merampas semua organ tubuhnya mungkin.

Nyawa di bayar dengan nyawa. Itulah prinsip Baekhyun.

Kim Jongin harus membayar nyawa kakak Baekhyun dengan nyawanya sendiri, barulah Baekhyun puas.

"Sehun-ah."

"Nde hyung?"

"Persiapkan dirimu, besok adalah harinya dimana seorang Kim Jongin akan membayar nyawa kakakku."

Baekhyun terlihat sedang menyiapkan alat suntik, beberapa pisau, dan beberapa pistol.

Alat suntik tentu untuk membius Kim Jongin dan membawanya ke markas. Mengeksekusi sebelum kematiannya.

"Aku harus membunuh Kim Jongin dengan apa? Pisau? Pistol?" Gumam Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika dengan pistol? Aku lebih suka melihat pemandangan yang indah. Kepala yang hancur dan memperlihatkan isinya dan darah kotornya tidak akan mengenai tanganku. Ya, sepertinya dengan pistol lebih baik." Baekhyun bersmirk. "Hanya menunggu hitungan jam saja Kim Jongin dan nyawamu akan lenyap sebentar lagi."

[SKIP]

"Hey Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum manis sekali kali ini, tentu saja karena mangsanya itu datang tanpa di pancing sama sekali. Kim Jongin bodoh.

"Ne Kai?"

Aku sudah mulai menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa Tao dan teman-temannya adalah pengedar narkoba di sekolah ini.

"Benarkah? Kau hebat Kai."

Kai hanya tertawa.

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hatinya. 'Maaf sekali harus membunuhmu sebelum tugas pertamamu selesai Kai.' Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Dan semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan berusaha menahan tawanya. Kai memang bodoh, sangat bodoh.

"Kim Jongin."

"Ne?"

Sret..

Kai sedikit meringis ketika sebuah benda kecil tetapi tajam menembus lehernya.

"Apa ini?"

Baekhyun masih berada di depan Kai dengan Sehun yang memegangi Kai dari belakang.

Kai merasakan kepalanya pening, pandangannya berputar dan kakinya seolah tidak berpijak di bumi.

"Obat bius." Dan itu adalah suara terakhir sebelum Kai kehilangan kesadarannya.

**XOXO Agent**

Kai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Pandangannya masih belum sepenuhnya fokus dan kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Matanya mencoba mengenali dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Sudah sadar?"

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke seseorang yang sedang memegang pistol di tangannya.

"Ba..Baekhyun, apa ini? Lepas." Ucap Kai karena ia akhirnya sadar bahwa tangan dan kakinya terikat dengan kuat dan tempat yang sangat asing dan terlihat menyeramkan.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan memutari Kai.

"Kau kenal .. Byun Taemin?"

Kai tersentak hebat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin Kai tidak tahu?

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Baekhyun menggeram. "Dia hyungku brengsek!" Bentak Baekhyun.

Kai semakin membulatkan matanya kaget. Pantas saja ketika ia pertama kali melihat Baekhyun ia merasa Baekhyun mirip dengan seseorang.

"Kenapa diam ha? Dia hyungku satu-satunya dan orang yang paling ku sayangi di dunia ini melebihi apapun, namun karena kau, hanya karena kau, Taemin hyung bunuh diri! Itu semua karena kau Kim Jongin!" Bentak Baekhyun dengan segala emosi nya yang meluap.

"Ma..maaf, aku tidak tahu jika ia bunuh diri setelah kami berpisah, aku-"

"Diam! Tutup mulut mu!"

Baekhyun bahkan sudah mengeluarkan air matanya, sementara Sehun yang melihat kejadian itu dari pojok hanya bisa diam. Baekhyun memang akan sangat menyeramkan jika sudah marah.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membawamu ke sini Kim Jongin?"

Takut-takut Kai menggeleng.

Baekhyun tertawa keras-keras. "Aku sungguh berterima kasih dengan Kris hyung karena memberikanku pekerjaan ini karena aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidup kakakku. Kau tahu artinya Kim Jongin? Kau harus menebus nyawa kakakku dengan nyawamu."

DEG!

Kai membelalak. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau menyogok berapa untuk masuk ke departemen penyelidikan? Setahuku polisi departemen penyelidikan itu cerdas, tetapi kau? Hanya menangkap apa yang aku katakan saja tidak mampu." Dengus Baekhyun. "Kau harus mati Kim Jongin."

"APA?! Tidak! Baekhyun-ah, kumohon maafkan kesalahanku, aku sungguh tidak tahu jika hyungmu akan bunuh diri, aku-"

TRAK~

"Berhenti bicara!" Ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"Ba..Baekhyun."

"Nyawa harus di bayar dengan nyawa Kim Jongin, itu prinsipku. Ada pesan terakhir?"

Kai meneteskan air matanya, lalu menggeleng. "Mianhae, aku melakukan itu juga karena terpaksa."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Tidak ada alasan."

"Aku tulus mencintai hyungmu, tetapi keadaan yang memaksa untuk aku meninggalkan hyungmu."

"Aku tidak perduli, kau tetap harus mati Kai."

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Do Kyungsoo itu adalah rekan bisnis XOXO Agent dan dia bukan orang baik sama sekali dan kau tahu? Aku yang menyandang julukan Preety killer, atau intinya kami adalah buronan polisi."

DEG!

Mata Kai terpejam rapat.

"Katakan selamat tinggal pada nyawamu Kai."

DOORRRRR!

**TBC!**

**hay hay, ini dia chapter 3 nya. kalian tahu? data xoxo agent ini kehapus bersama beberapa FF ku yang lainnya. padahal FF ini sudah ku ketik panjang2, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa FF ini akan END di chapter depan. maaf buat yang suka sama FF ini tapi jadinya malah kaya gini(?) hehe**

**ah ya, gimana tuh nasibnya sih Kai? Dan untuk chapter depan yang adalah chapter ending, eumm... mungkin kalian akan terkejut dengan akhirnya yang tak terduga. haha.**

**makasih buat yang udah review dan maaf ga bisa balas review kalian satu2! kamsahamnidaaa**


End file.
